Anima Compagno
by sherlocked-x
Summary: Marriage Law fic. Hermione is forced to marry Severus. Both have hidden feelings for each other. What'll happen? :D R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_My Dearest Severus,_

_ You pass by me everyday, yet you take no notice of my presence. I admire you a lot, and my heart aches when I see you scowl - a daily reminder of the unfortunate role you played in the war. I know that deep inside you there is a happy and carefree person, and I would very much like to know that hidden side of you. I wish for nothing but to spend my life with you forever, if fate will allow it. _

_All my love._

Severus Snape read the letter again, and sighed as he leaned back into a chair. He had received love letters before, but this one was different. It was sincere and full of meaning. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but it sent shivers down his spine. It was not signed, but it was sealed by a roaring Gryffindor lion. It was possible that a student in the castle was the one who sent the letter, and a Gryffindor, no doubt. _But, why? _Minerva would go ballistic once she'll know of this. _Humph. _Bloody interfering Gryffindor. Rising from his chair, he strode to the fireplace, and pocketed the letter before yelling, "Headmaster's Office!"

"Ah, Severus. What brings you here today?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled at the scowling young man before him. Taking a seat in front of Dumbledore, Severus handed him the piece of parchment that contained words of love.

"This, Headmaster."

Dumbledore read the letter and burst into gales of laughter, and Severus blushed a couple shades of red.

"Oh, Severus, my boy." Albus sputtered between laughs.

"What did you find amusing in that blasted letter, Albus?"

Dumbledore looked at him with his twinkling blue eyes shadowed behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Severus, dear boy. I am just happy that even with your grumpy facade, there is still someone out there who loves you for who you are. I presume you've received several love letters in the past?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Albus, you meddling old coot. Yes, I have received several _love _letters in the past. Though that one is different."

"You are right. This letter shows sincerity, love and understanding. Well, that isn't anything new, since a Gryffindor wrote it. What a strange thing, love sure is."

"Strange indeed. Who in their right state of mind would _fall _for me?"

"Severus... Love works in different ways."

OoOoO

At the other side of the castle, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry sat in a circle in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was fidgeting, and he looked uncertainly at his three housemates. After the war, the four of them had chosen to continue their last year of studies at Hogwarts. But then, a month after the defeat of Voldemort, Fudge had declared the Marriage Law. Witches or wizards who were of age were forced to marry. Purebloods and Half-bloods could only marry Muggleborns.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?"

"I am, Ron. It's the only way to know who we should marry."

"Anyway, if you and Hermione are truly meant for each other, it would make no difference."

"Ginny's right, Ron. But let's come to an agreement. There is a 90% chance that we'll have different soulmates, but let's not over-react, okay. Bestfriends forever?"

Ron puffed out his lower lip, and Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"All right, mate. But only cause you asked so nicely."

Ginny pulled out her wand, and the other three followed suite.

"Gin, this isn't illegal, right?"

"Harry. Where were you when Fudge talked about this spell? I'm 19, and the three of you are 20. We're of age! And this is better than receiving suitors the 'Ministry' way."

"How can you be so sure we'll each get the right one, anyway?"

Hermione threw a pillow at Ron's head.

"Ronald! This spell is specifically for the Marriage Law. If you're a Muggleborn, your mate will be either a Half-blood or a Pureblood. Don't you ever listen?"

"Okay, I'm sorry! Now can we just continue?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. They pointed their wands at four separate blank parchments, and said the spell together.

"_Anima Compagno_!"

Four names appeared on the parchments, and Hermione gasped in surprise.

"My, my, my. Still getting in trouble, my precious Gryffindors?"

Professor McGonagall fixed them with a blatant glare.

"Would you care to explain yourselves? And do close your mouths. It isn't befitting for Gryffindors your age to gape."

Hermione was the first to speak.

"We just performed the _Anima Compagno_ spell, Professor."

"Well, Miss Granger. Aren't you going to show me the name of your husband-to-be?"

"I-I-I... Very well, Professor."

She handed her parchment to Professor McGonagall, and waited for the storm to come. McGonagall read the two words on the parchment, and grew deathly pale.

"P-Professor?" Harry asked timidly.

"Miss Granger, I will talk to Albus about this. Expect to be called in about 15 minutes."

"Yes, Professor."

Professor McGonagall fixed them with another glare before stepping into the fireplace. A moment later, she vanished in a whirl of green flames.

OoOoO

Another owl swooped inside Severus' study. He eyed the letter it carried, and detached it from the owl's outstretched leg.

_Dear Professor Severus Tobias Snape,_

_ The Anima Compagno spell has been cast in the last 15 minutes, and we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has already been informed of this arrangement. He will wed you and Miss Hermione Jane Granger next week along with three other couples. We extend our sincerest congratulations to you and your fiancee._

_Yours truly,_

_Rowena Celestine Fregati_

_HEAD OF MARRIAGE_

_LAW DEPARTMENT _

Severus dropped the letter on his table. _Hermione Granger? _This was impossible. Surely the spell had gone wrong. But knowing Hermione, it was false hope. He felt something for the bushy haired Know-it-all, but she'd obviously be disgusted at the prospect of being his wife! His thoughts were interrupted, as a third owl dropped a note onto his table. The barn owl perched patiently on his desk, waiting for his reply.

_Severus,_

_I presume the Ministry has sent you an owl already?_

_Well then, meet me at my office in 10 minutes, and bring Miss Granger along with you._

_Do not be late._

_Yours,_

_Albus_

He summoned his quill and hastily wrote a reply.

_Albus,_

_Yes. The bloody Ministry has sent me an owl. I'll be there._

_Always,_

_SS_

OoOoOo

Hermione paced the common room with her head on her hands. Ron and Harry had retreated to their rooms shortly after McGonagall left. They said they needed some 'boy' time. Ginny was left with Hermione, and for the past 5 minutes, she had watched Hermione pace the room.

"Hermione! Stop it."

"Gin, I just can't. What if he doesn't want to marry me? What will my parents say?"

"'Mione. You sent a letter to him, remember? Your parents will understand. And as for Professor Snape, he's-"

"What exactly am I, Miss Weasley?"

Severus strode into the common room and glanced at the two women.

"Uh, nothing, Professor. I was just calming down Hermione, you see."

"You have a very long explanation for 'nothing', Miss Weasley."

He turned to the wide-eyed Hermione, and offered his arm.

"Our presence is required at the Headmaster's Office, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at him and nodded.

"Don't wait up, Gin."

The two walked out of the tower, and Severus led the way to Albus' office. Muttering the password, the gargoyle leapt aside, and they ascended the spiral staircase. He was about to knock, but as soon as he raised his hand, the door swung open, and they were greeted by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Severus, Miss Granger! Come, have a seat."

The two sat on the chairs in front of the Headmaster, facing each other.

"Miss Granger, you do know that you are fully engaged to Professor Snape now, are you?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Well, the Ministry has strict rules regarding this arrangement. And seeing as you performed the _Anima Compagno_ spell, you and Severus have to be married next week."

Hermione gasped, and Severus stiffened in his seat.

"I understand, Headmaster."

"Albus, where will Miss Granger stay after our wedding? Will she remain in the Gryffindor Tower, or will she... will she share my quarters in the dungeons?"

"Severus, you do realize that we cannot allow both of you to stay in different chambers. Therefore, she will live in the dungeons with you before or after the wedding. Whichever you might like."

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He quickly closed it, and directed his gaze back at the Headmaster.

"Severus, Miss Granger. You may leave now. You can start preparing for the wedding as soon as you like. Minerva, please call Miss Weasley and Mr. Thomas."

Severus and Hermione made their way out of the office in silence.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I'm so sorry about this." she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't worry, Miss Granger." _Bloody Merlin, don't tell me she's crying!_

"Hermione."

"What?"

"Please call me Hermione."

"It's okay, Miss-I mean, Hermione."

She managed a tiny smile, before fainting into the arms of the Potions Master.

"Hermione? Miss Granger?"

Scooping her into his arms, he ran towards the infirmary.

"Poppy, Miss Granger fainted!"

The matron bustled about, and ordered him to put Hermione on one of the beds. After running some exams, she faced Severus.

"She's just emotionally stressed, Severus. She just needs to spend the night."

Nodding, Severus transfigured a chair next to Hermione, and Madam Pomfrey drew the covers around them.

"P-Professor?"

Hermione tried to sit up, but Severus' firm hands pushed her back on the bed.

"Rest... Hermione."

Sighing, she turned to face him.

"So, you were the one who sent the letter?" he chided, a grin tugging on the edges of his mouth.

"P-Professor... I-I..."

"Hermione, I'm just kidding. And please call me Severus. After all, we are indeed engaged."

"Severus. Yes, I was the one who sent the letter."

She blushed as she said this, and Severus cupped her face in his hands.

"There's really nothing to be ashamed of, Hermione."

"But what if you don't feel the same way for me?"

"I'll just have to prove it otherwise, then."

He pressed his lips to hers, and she kissed him back just as passionately as he did. He grazed his tongue on her lips, and she opened them without hesitation. She moaned at the intensity of their kiss, and entwined her hands on his unbelievably silky hair. They pulled back rather hesitantly, and she could see the passion in his eyes.

"Have I convinced you enough, my love?"

"You have, Severus. And it was a rather pleasant experience."

Severus smiled, and she caressed his lips with her thumb.

"See, I told you. You look absolutely handsome when you smile, my darling Severus."

"This smile is reserved for you, love. Because you are the only one who has ever made me this happy."

"Oh, Severus!"

"I love you, Hermione. Always have, always will."

"I love you too, Severus. Now and forever."

He leaned in for another kiss, and she threw her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, as she inhaled his sweet scent of musk and cinnamon.

_You're mine, Hermione._

_You're mine, Severus._

_I LOVE YOU..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione opened her eyes and gazed at her sleeping fiance. _He looks so peaceful_. She sat up and traced the lines on his forehead with her thumb, and kissed them softly. Severus yawned and held her hand.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Hermione, love. Lie down. You need to rest."

"Severus, I'm okay. Madam Pomfrey said I could leave anytime I want to."

He kissed her passionately, and she responded with an eagerness that rivaled his own.

"Have you eaten yet, love?"

"I don't mind eating again."

Severus gathered her in his arms and strode out of the Hospital Wing.

"SEVERUS! Put - me – down!"

The students in the hallway couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the _dreaded_ Potions Master grin at Hermione and kiss her temples lightly.

"Hermione, stop squirming or we'll both fall."

She smiled at him impishly, and struggled harder.

"Merlin's bloody underpants!"

They fell on the floor in a heap, and Hermione ran across the hallway. Sticking out her tongue at Severus, she headed for the Entrance Doors.

"You little minx. Come back!"

Severus chased after her, and managed to wrap his arms around her waist. She squealed and dissolved in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"_Ahem._"

Dumbledore observed the scene before him. Severus was wearing his pajama top and bottoms, and Hermione was clad in a tube tank top and mid-thigh shorts. The lovers looked at the Headmaster in surprise.

"I-uh... Good Morning, Headmaster."

"Hello, both of you. Would you mind if I ask where you are going dressed in your night clothes?"

"Hermione was just discharged from the Hospital Wing, Albus, and I'm taking her out for a walk."

"Very well. Oh, remember to cast warming charms. It's quite cold outside. Have a good day, you two."

Severus held Hermione's hand in his, and they walked towards the doors while engaging in inane chatter.

OoOoOo

"Minerva, have you seen Severus and Hermione?"

Dumbledore gazed at his wife fondly before leaning against his leather chair.

"I saw them walking by the lake a while ago. They looked so happy, and so – so in love."

"Last night, they were barely talking to each other. Now, look at them! They are acting like any other engaged couple will do. And just this morning, I caught them running around the castle!"

"Severus has grown, Albus. It is apparent that he felt something for Hermione but was just too shy to admit it."

"He received a love letter from a Gryffindor yesterday, and I suspect it was Hermione who sent it."

"Their love story is interesting, Albus. But don't you think we should at least give them a little privacy?"

"Whatever you wish, Minerva. But don't expect me to stay away for long."

"You really are a meddlesome old codger, are you not?"

"And I'm quite proud of it, my dear."

Minerva snorted, and Albus smirked at her expression.

"They make quite a couple, Albus. Finally, Cornelius has done something good for this world."

"Indeed, Minerva. Indeed."

OoOoOo

Severus languidly ran his hand through Hermione's hair. The bushy, untamed curls which usually drove him insane, were now sleek, soft curls that ended a little above her shoulders. Hermione raised her head to look at him, and her gaze was met with a smile. After their initial encounter with the Headmaster, they decided to take a stroll by the lake. And now, feeling exhausted, they sought shelter under an old oak tree with their backs to the castle.

"Hermione, are you hungry already?"

Her thoughts were shattered when she heard the familiar drawl of her fiance. As if on cue, her stomach grumbled in response to his question, and she blushed in embarassment as Severus let out a hearty chuckle.

"I guess that answers my question, then."

With a flick of his wand, the blades of grass they were sitting on transformed into a comfortable blanket. With another flick, food of all sorts appeared.

"I had the house-elves pack us a picnic basket." He shrugged, answering Hermione's questioning look.

She reached for a peach, and munched on it, resting her head against Severus' lap. He took the peach from Hermione's hand and took a big bite out of it.

"Hey! That's my peach." Hermione scowled in protest.

"And you're hungry. You should be eating carbo-building food, not _this _peach."

Grumbling, Hermione grabbed the pasta bowl. Snatching the peach out of his grasp, she tossed into the waters.

"I'm not eating carbo-building food, unless you eat too." She said stubbornly.

He sighed in mock exasperation and grabbed the bowl. Twirling a fork around the pasta, he brought it to his mouth.

"My turn." Hermione said, reaching for the bowl.

"No, no, no. I insist on feeding you, love."

Severus grinned at her impishly before bringing the fork to Hermione's puckered lips, coaxing her to eat the pasta. She chewed slowly, and Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from from laughing out loud at Hermione's stubborn frown.

"You have sauce on your lip."

Hermione raised a finger to wipe it off, but before she could lick a finger, he held her wrists tightly and brought it to his lips.

"The pleasure is mine."

He brought her finger to his mouth and sucked it gently, and he was rewarded with a low moan from Hermione. Then, spooning another helping of pasta, he chewed silently, watching Hermione with passion burning in his eyes.

"You have sauce dribbling down your chin, love."

Severus lifted his hand in an attempt to wipe it off, but Hermione swatted it away. She brought his lips to his chin, and slowly licked the sauce away. Severus gave a non-committal moan, and he felt his arousal harden.

"You missed something."

Hermione smiled and kissed the corners of his mouth. He moaned loudly this time, and Hermione was trying very hard to suppress her giggles.

"You missed another spot!" he whined.

She laughed and observed his face for a split second, before planting a kiss on his nose. Growling in frustration, he pinned her on the blanket and crashed his lips against hers. Hermione felt his arousal pressing against her stomach, and she snaked her arms around his back. She deepened the kiss, and clutched his hair tightly in her hand. They broke apart, panting for breath, and shivered when a shadow loomed over them.

"If you kiss like that, then I don't know how intense you two are in bed. Not that I want to know, of course."

"Professor McGonagall!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Really. You should call me Minerva, Hermione. You'll be graduating in two months! And as for you, Severus. You should know better than to call me 'Professor'."

"I'm sorry for our inexcusable behavior earlier, Min – Minerva."

"It doesn't matter, Hermione. I came here to ask if you'll be spending the holidays here, seeing as the Express leaves tomorrow."

Severus let out a strangled grunt, and Hermione giggled at her lover's reaction.

"I'm staying, Minerva. It would be nice to spend Christmas with my-"

"-Very handsome fiance." Severus interrupted.

Hermione fixed Severus with a mocking glare, and swatted his arm playfully.

"Point taken, Hermione." Minerva laughed, as Severus feigned hurt.

"Thank you, Minerva."

"Oh, by the way, Albus wanted to know of your," she cleared her throat, "living arrangements."

"Would you like to live in my quarters, love?"

"I wouldn't be happier."

"Oh, you little minx!"

Severus made a move to tickle Hermione, but she was too quick, and tackled him instead.

"So, it's settled then?"

" Yeah. Hermione'll move to my quarters this evening."

"Good. I trust you won't misbehave, Severus?"

"Yes, _mother._" Severus smirked, earning another swat from Hermione.

Minerva smiled softly at them and waved goodbye, before walking back towards the castle.

"Don't you think it's time I pack my things and move into your quarters?"

"_Our_ quarters, Hermione. And no, I don't think it's time for you to do that."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Severus quickly spooned pasta into her opened mouth, before she could retort.

"Chew, Hermione. It isn't ladylike to gape at me in such a manner."

Severus winced when Hermione shot him an angry glare, that horrifyingly enough, sent shivers down his spine. _There goes my reputation._

"You look beautiful when you're angry."

Hermione swallowed the pasta and scowled at him.

"Don't try to humor me."

"Uh, love? Why don't we take a shower – together? I'm sure we smell like filthy dungbombs already."

Hermione grinned and launched herself into his arms, knocking over the pasta bowl.

"I'm sure that'd be lovely. Or adequate, enough. I never knew you had a knack in seduction, _Professor._"

"Well, _Miss Granger_, I find that it is the only way I can put up with a bossy know-it-all like you."

"Bossy I may be, but you love me anyway."

"True. Now about that bath?"

OoOoOo

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!"

Dumbledore turned around and met the angry gaze of Minerva McGonagall.

"What can I do for you, my dear?"

"I've been trying to catch your attention for the last 2 minutes, and yet, you turn a deaf ear! What were you doing standing in front of that blasted window?"

"I was merely caught up in my thoughts, Minerva. What news have you brought?"

"How did you know I'm bringing news?"

"It's unlikely for you to come here just to nag. Honestly, Minerva. We've been married for how long? 53 years?"

Minerva snorted derisively and sat on a chair.

"Hermione has agreed to move into Severus' chambers."

"This early? How, pray tell, did that happen?"

"I ran across them while they were were caught up in a heated snogging session. They, apparently, can't get enough of each other."

"I see. When will she move?"

"Tonight, Albus. And she's spending the holidays here."

"Wonderful. Seeing as classes resume before New Year, she and Severus won't have enough time for each other after their wedding."

"WHAT? Why so early?"

"I've decided to hold a New Year's ball instead of a Christmas Ball. This is our first New Year after the war, and it should be celebrated grandly."

"Splendid."

"Now to plan it..."

"Tut tut. Not after the wedding. Severus is the son we never had, Albus! We should help prepare their wedding."

"Yes, yes. I'll take care of the ceremony, you and the Grangers can handle the rest."

"Fine."

Dumbledore strode back to the window, and Minerva walked out of his office, filled with a hundred different ideas for the wedding of her 'son', and the girl who captured their hearts with her knowledge, wit, courage and undeniable passion to learn. Even Severus would agree with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione glanced at the man reading beside her. It had been two days since they had received news of their engagement, and they spent almost every moment together. She smiled, and as if on cue, her fiance looked up from his book and locked his gaze with hers, a yawn escaping him.

"You're sleepy, Severus."

Another yawn escaped his lips before he smiled and planted a soft kiss on the tip of Hermione's nose.

"Not really, no."

"I trust you slept well last night?"

Severus raised an eyebrow sardonically at Hermione.

"What do you think, sweetheart? I'd have nightmares when the most beautiful and valuable woman in my life was wrapped around my arms?"

Hermione blushed at the unexpected compliment, and giggled involuntarily. Severus frowned and demanded, "What is so funny, _Miss Granger_?"

"Nothing you don't know of, _Professor_." she retaliated.

"Ah. Getting insolent, are we?"

"Only because _you_ started it." she taunted.

"_Dreadful_. You need to be punished."

Severus lunged for her, and by instinct, Hermione made a dash for the door and ran barefoot in the hallway, clad only in her pajamas. She paused for a moment to catch her breath, and Severus took that pause as a chance to pounce.

Severus carried her over his shoulder, and smirked at her protests.

"Severus, PUT ME DOWN!", she screamed, then took on a lighter note. "We'll be late for lunch!"

"Then we'll go to the Great Hall at once." he said, with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

"Wh-What? Can't we just have the elves bring food to our quarters?"

"I seem to remember a little project you started when you were in fourth year. _SPEW_, wasn't it?"

Hermione mumbled incoherent words which sounded like, _Greasy git_. Severus laughed, and turned a corner. In a few long strides, he reached the Great Hall.

"Do we really _have _to do this?" she asked, as Severus stopped in front of the doors.

"Yes."

"Do you really have to _carry_ me?"

"Yes."

"But I can walk!"

"No."

"What do you mean, no? I can't walk, or you don't want me to?"

"No, I don't want you to walk."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"I'm heavy... Put me down."

Before Severus could answer, the doors opened and Dumbledore came out, staring at them in shock. Hermione saw the Headmaster and blushed brightly, hissing to her fiancee to put her down. The man quickly obliged and she turned to face the Headmaster, her lithe figure molded into his.

"Headmaster, good afternoon."

With those words, Albus snapped out of his reverie, and smiled serenely at the couple. "Severus, Hermione. I was about to ask the elves to bring you lunch."

"Don't bother, Albus." Severus replied testily, "I will not starve my bride."

"I didn't mean that, Severus."

"Headmaster, excuse me for butting in, but I think it'd be best if me and Severus would have lunch now."

Sighing, the old man nodded and turned to face the Potions Master. "A word in my office after lunch, Severus." And with that, he walked away in a flurry of robes.

- x x x-

"You wanted to talk to me, Albus?" Severus asked, sitting on a chair across his superior.

"My boy, I just wanted to ask you about your wedding."

"What? You're looking for a way to cancel it?" He growled testily.

The Headmaster shook his head, "No, Severus. Minerva wanted to plan it, actually. And I'm sorry for making you mad."

Severus sighed deeply and nodded, his hands finding the bridge of his nose and pinching it. "I'm perfectly fine with the idea of Minerva planning the wedding. Just tell her not to over-accesorize things. Me and Hermione want something simple. Something memorable, but not eye-catching."

"I understand what you mean. I'll try not to meddle with the decorations." Dumbledore answered, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

"Is that all, Headmaster?" the Potions Master asked, "I still have some things to do."

Chuckling softly, the old man nodded and answered, "I will inform you and Miss Granger about the arrangements in a couple of days, Severus. But for now, go and have a great afternoon with your fiance."

"Thank you." With those words said, Severus stood up and slammed the door behind him, the noise reverberating, his footsteps echoing as they hit the marble staircase.

- x x x -

Hermione was standing at the edge of the forest, her eyes closed, savoring the earthly feel around her. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms circle her waist. She breathed in the familiar scent of her lover, and turned to face him, feigning surprise. "You!"

"It is indeed me." Severus drawled, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Leaning into his touch, she placed a kiss on his jaw. "What did Professor Dumbledore want?"

"Oh, he just wanted to make sure I was feeding you right."

She gave an indignant frown, "I'm going to knock some sense into that man! The nerve of him."

Her words were met with a laugh from the man, and she crossed her arms and demanded to know the cause of his laughter.

"You believed me?" he smirked in amusement.

"SEVERUS!" she yelled, swatting his chest and pouting. "Now you're mocking me."

The man kissed her softly and murmured, "He just wanted to tell me that Minerva would be planning our wedding, love. And I would _never_ mock you."

She pressed a kiss to his lips and replied, "You just did, Severus."

"How could I ever be forgiven?" he asked innocently, his obsidian orbs rivaling that of a begging puppy.

Hermione giggled lightly and locked her arms around him. "You can take me out to shop?"

Severus' look of absolute shock made his fiancee collapse in heaps of laughter, her eyes twinkling in amusement, reminding him of a certain old codger.

"Do I have to do it?"

Nodding against his chest, the witch replied, "Think of it as an early Christmas gift to me."

"I get the feeling you'd talk me into this even if I say no."

"You're right as always, Severus." she cheekily answered.

He clucked his tongue and laughed, his chest rising and falling with every note uttered. "You're gonna be the death of me, woman."

"Oh, I hope not. We still have a long way to go." she grinned and looked up at him, obsidian eyes meeting brown ones.

Severus lowered his head and pressed a kiss on her forehead, "When do you plan to go?"

"Tomorrow, most probably. You aren't busy, are you?"

"As much as I'd love to say yes, I believe the answer is quite the opposite." he answered dryly.

Another giggle escaped her lips, and giving in to temptation, she stood on her toes and kissed her lover fully on the mouth. "Thank you, Severus." she murmured softly into their kiss.

They stood like that for a few more moments and watched the sun set, their love settling over them like a cozy blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

_My dearest Hermione,_

_How I love you. I love the way your eyes shine for me; I love the way your hair tickles my face as I hug you; I love the way your lips quirk when you're trying not to laugh at me - like now - and I most especially love the way you've touched me right to the very core. You have made me into a sentimental man spouting words I would've called "tripe" had I not been a man loved by such a beautiful creature as you. Hermione... my beloved... I am yours till you tire of me; yours till you wear gray locks of hair; yours till we meet in Paradise. All that is mine, I give to you. Most especially my heart. Take care of it, my love, as I will treasure yours._

_To the very end of my snark,_

_Severus Tobias Snape_

xxx

_Severus, my prince,_

_I have longed so much to be the object of your affections as you have been the object of mine. Now here you are, words away from being my husband. I cannot find the right words to tell you just how much I'm feeling. Seeing you in front of me... touching you and realizing this is no dream... is truly magical. I have loved you since Harry brought light to your innocence - if not before that, even, though my judgment was poorly clouded. We cannot turn back time, but if we could , I would choose to spend it with you. Severus Snape, you hold my heart as I hold yours. I will love you till the sun stops shining, and forever, you will be my dashing prince in tarnished armor._

_Insufferably; irritatingly Yours,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

xxx

With those words, Hermione and Severus were united in Holy Matrimony, and together, in many years to come, they would hold each other as they gaze at their grandchildren, telling the story of their lives.

But that, my dear reader, is one you know too well. And so, I say adieu and wish the Snapes a long and happy marriage.

-Fin-

A/N: Sorry this is so short! xD Thank you so much to the reviews you guys have given me. I am truly blessed to have such wonderful readers as you.


End file.
